Y eso paso
by Miikuu
Summary: Y eso paso. -Finalice. Y sólo pude atragantarme con una sonora carcajada al ver las caras de los alumnos a quienes les había contado lo que había pasado en la pequeña *reunión*, para ver peliculas que organizamos Natsu y yo para pasar el rato la tarde del Viernes. (AU, NaLu, Gruuvia, GaLe). ¡Two-Shot en colaboración con AngelSophia!.


¡Nash!.

Hoy he venido a anunciar y publicar una historia que se planeo junto con mi demente y drogadicta amiga (Okno xD), Angie ñ.ñ.  
>Está vez haremos un Two-shot, y seguro ya saben la dinamica e.e.<p>

**-Two-Shot en colaboración con AngelSophia-.**

**.**

**.**

*******Y eso paso*******

  
>¿Tan estupida soy?, si podría ser si no no estuviera corriendo como una lunatica por las calles de la Ciudad por haber olvidado mi tonto aparato de comunicación, ¡esa infernal cosa se pierde cuando se le da la gana!, sé que es un mini-robot que le salen patas y se va caminando cuando no veo.<p>

Un auto casi me atropella cuando iba cruzando la calle, y como buena y educada dama que soy no iba a gritar.

**-¡¿Estás ciego o qué?! **–Dije que no *iba*, pero me retracte- **¡Casi me matas!**

El hombre que iba conduciendo me saco el dedo medio y yo se lo regrese mostrando mi lengua.

Miré mi reloj.

¡Hace media hora que debía estar en la escuela!, era temprano pero no quería llegar tarde por un inprevisto como este.

Salí corriendo de allí buscando el restaurante en el que había estado hace media hora charlando con Michell, una de las camareras y mi hermana, a pesar de lo rara que podía llegar a ser mi querdia y pequeña hermana menor la queria pero .. ¡Debería dejar de acosarme cuando estamos en casa!.

Pude ver el letrero de letras brillantes a lo lejos que decía, *Txa-tei* y suspire aliviada. ¡Al fin!.

Pase la calle corriendo y abrí de un empujón la puerta haciendo que una campanada sonara cuando se abrio la puerta. Pude ver al entrar varias personas de fachada elegante y rica, mientras que yo … No iba muy de acuerdo con el estilo del restaurante, ¿será por mis jeans viejos y arañados?, o ¿por mis converse blancos sucios?. ¡Ya sé!, por mi blusa que parecía tan sólo tela.

O será .. ¡Joder, ese no es el punto!.

Rasqué mi cabeza distraidamente y camine hacía un chico que estaba detrrás de una cosa de madera que no me acuerdo como se llamaba, me miro raro, y luego miro mis ropas y me miro aún más raro.

Le sonreí. Un golpe le daría, si tan sólo se permitiera.

**-Disculpe ,, ¿Tiene reservación?** …–Hablo mirando de nuevo lo que lleva puesto-**..Señorita.**

Chasqueé la lengua con fastidio. ¿No le avisaron que venia a ver a mi hermana?.

Iba a soltarle mis pensamientos en cara, pero en ese momento paso Michell por allí.

***Los insultos tendrán que esperar* **-Ignoré al chico y entré al lugar elegante.

**-¡Michell! **–La llame, no volteo. Joder, siempre ha sido una sorda- **¡Michell!**

Ahora si volteo, junto con el restaurante entero, bien.

**-¡Nee-san! **–Sé avalanzo contra mí en forma de abrazo- **¿Por qué regresaste?.**

Suspiré y la separé de mí.

**-Olcidé mi estupido celular **–Si no lo necesitara, lo aventaría por la ventana-, **¿Lo has visto?**

Puso su dedo debajo de su barbilla, pensando.

**-¡Así es! **–Literalmente grito haciendo que casi me cayera del susto- **¡Ten, Nee-san!**

De su atuendo de camarare saco de una bolsa un pequeño aparato móvil de color rosado con negro.

Sonreí.

**-¡Muchas gracias, Michell!** –Lo tome. Gracias a dios esta cosa estaba a salvo- **¿Dónde lo encontraste?.**

**-En tú mesa, estaba a lado de la Sal **–Vaya, debía recordar que odiaba dejarlo cerca de ella- **Iba a llamarte para dartelo .. Pero siento que no podría hacerlo ..**

Damas y caballeros, un fuerte aplauso para la hermana más tonta del mundo, ¡Michell Heartfilia!.

**-Ajá ..** –Una gota bajo por mi nuca y mire mi reloj. Santa madre, ¡era tarde!.

En un par de segundos ya estaba corriendo a la entrada dejando a mi confundida hermana parada en medio del lugar.

**-¡Nos vemos, Michell! **–No estoy segura si me escucho, pero que más da.

**QQ- ¿Aye?, Aye. Bajo el mismo pescado -QQ**

**-¿Una tarde de peliculas? **–Azote mi casillero y mire a mi sonriente novio; Natsu Dragneel-** ¿Bromeas?**

Alzé una ceja ante su idea de cómo pasar la tarde de Viernes.

**-¡Vamos, Lucee! **–Me siguio ya que ahora iriá a mi siguiente clase- **¡Es buena idea!** –Continuo- **¡Podemos invitar a Jellal y Erza también!**

Primero me proponia que pasaramos una tarde viendo peliculas en **MÍ **casa con Gajeel, Gray y su respectiva pareja. ¿Ahora también invitaba a Erza y Jellal?, ¡con eso hacía que negara la idea aún más!, ¿qué Mierda pensaba?, ¿qué aceptaria?, ¡JA!. Eso ni en sueños, si iba a ofrecer a tanta gente mejor que lo hiciera en su casa, ¡era casi una mansión!.

**-No. ¿Por qué no lo hacen en tú casa? **–Comenté mi idea pero no volteé a verlo.

**-¡Igneel estará allí, y no me dejará hacer nada! **–Sé quejo de la presencía de su padre- **Además, me gusta tú casa.**

¡Excusas!

**-¡Si claro! **–Reí.

Escuche su refunfuño y luego no escuche nada más, seguro se había enfadado e ido a su clase o a vagar por allí. Pero no importa, ya se le pasará el genio.

Luego ví el letrero que tenía escrito *2-D*, al fin había llegado a la clase correcta.

Caminé por los pasillos de el enorme edificio al que llamaba *Cárcel*, en busca de mi querido Novio de pelo rosado que no había visto desde nuestra pequeña *Discusión* de que quería ver peliculas en mí casa con nuestros amigos.

Claro que habría aceptado hacer esa pequeña tarde peliculas, pero eso era *ANTÉS*, tiempo pasado, no futuro, PASADO, **P-A-S-A-D-O**, no algo cercano, NADA.

Y eso sería por lo destructivos y agresivos que son nuestros queridos amigos, y sus novias.  
>¡Puff!, no sé si habra un día en que Levy y Juuvia no me acosen sobre mi relación con el caballero de pelo rosado.<p>

Cuando me ponía a pensar sobre como diantres acepté ser su novia, sentía un hueco en el estomago y no por hambre, no. En aquellos tiempos éramos buenos amigos inseparables, ¡hasta sin querer lo ataque con mis tampones!, pero cuando me enteré de que el me gustaba y que sentía algo por mí, era algo .. tarde. Él rumor de que salía con alguien se esparció y casi me muero al enterarme. Luego de eso, nos volvimos distantes, pero al final termino desmintiendo todo, que según Lisanna lo había inventado todo, y que él me quería a mí. Pero por supuesto, no lo acepté de inmediato, duró tres meses intentando hasta que acepté.

¡Maldición!, siempre que recordava el final terminaba con cara de idiota enamorada y con sintomas de una enfermedad llamada; -**Mi-novio-es-un-idiota-lento**. Con mareos incluidos en el paquete. No me gustaba recordar esos días.

Dejando lo cursi de lado, ¡¿Dónde coño se metio?!.

Cuando salí a la pare trasera de el edificio unas cálidas manos pertenecientes al idiota que buscaba me atraparón por la cintura y me llevaron a un rincón. Joder, gracias a dios y ya no había nadie en el edificio por la salida.

¡Joder!.

¡Joder!.

¡Joder!.

¡Joder!.

¡Joder!.

¡Joder!.

¡Me va a violar!

¡Me va a violar!

¡Me va a violar!

¡Me va a violar!

¡Me va a violar!

¡Me va a violar!

Su respiración iba y venía se estaba asegurando de algo.

Yo forcejeaba en busca de liberarme o algo cercano, pero a pesar de ser la cáoitana de el equipo de lucha femenino nunca pude vencerlo. ¡Era un monstruo jodidamente Sexy!.

**-¡Suéltame, tonto!** –Grite y senti como se exalto- **¡Auxilio me va a violar!**

Me tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra me sujeto. Luego hizo una seña de que me callara.

Siguio volteando a ambos lados y luego de que se asegurara de que sabe-que ya no estuviera me solto, y antes de que quitara su mano lo mordi.

Aulló de dolor sosteniendo su mano.

No dije nada, sólo subía y bajaba la punta de mi converse blanco en espera de que dijera algo o justificara una respuesta lógica para un secuestro con intenciones de violación, aún que lo último no sonaba mal .. ¡Joder, no!.

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso? **–Sé quejo mirando las marcas de mis dientes en su mano.

Dije una respuesta, no otra pregunta.

**-Eso debería decir yo** –Frunci mis labios-, **¿intentas secuestrarme o qué?.**

**-¿Para qué querría secuestrarte? **, **¡eres mi novia! **–Alego .

**-De todos modos, ¿para qué hiciste eso?.**

**-¿El que?** -¡Iluminalo dios!- **¡Ah, eso! **–Gracias dios- **Lo hice por que necesitaba hablar contigo sobre lo que te dije, pero no quería que Mr. Calzoncillos me acosara más de lo debido, así que me escondí.**

Vaya, respuesta más tonta no pude haber escuchado en mi vida.

**-¡¿Sólo por eso me secuestraste, idiota?! **–Toqué mi cabeza intentando calmarme- **¡Mañana es Viernes, podrías haber esperado o ir a verme a casa!**

Lo golpeé en la cabeza.

**-¡Hey! **–Sé quejo y acaricio el lugar afectado- **Mira el lado bueno** –Miro a los lados- **Estamos sólos.**

Akzó las cejas de manera juguetona, bendito idiota tenía por Novio.

**-¡Ni loca, Natsu! **–El vapór salía literalmente por mis oídos por la vergüenza- **¡Ya vete a casa!**

El río y sólo se acerco y me beso.

Me separé y le sonreí, luego dí media vuelta y empezé a caminar con rumbo a casa. De todos modos, mañana se habían cancelado las clases, era mejor para todos.

**-¡Luce! **–Me llamo . Me detuve pero no volteé-** ¿Entonces si aceptas?.**

Suspire.

¿No tenía de otra, o si?.

Asentí levemente y escuche su risa de triunfo, era un tonto.

Volví a reanudar mi camino pero me volvio a llamar y esta vez si volteé a verlo.

**-¿Ahora qué?**

**-¿Quiéres que te llevé? **–Ofreció.

Mierda, había olvidado que no tengo auto y que él era quien me llevaba a casa. ¡Dios ten piedad de mí!.

Joder.

Joder.

Joder.

Joder.  
>Joder.<p>

Dios ten piedad.

**-Por favor ** -Susurré con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas. Tsk, lo haré pagar después por esto.

Pude oír su risa de burla y ternura, luego escuché sus pasos acercarse a mí.

Bueno, tal vez la tarde mañana no sería tan mala.

**.**

**.  
><strong>  
>Bien, para los que no se sepan la dinamica de esto.<p>

Yo o ella (en este caso, yo), publicariamos un One-Shot, y cuando ella tuviera lista su parte la subiria a su cuenta, eso es todo xd.

Pésima explicnado xD

La siguiente parte la podrán encontrar en su perfil en un par de días: u/6157419/AngelSophia Esten atentos xd.

**Two-shot en colaboración con AngelSophia.**

**-(AoA)b**

****

**  
><strong> 


End file.
